kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Sura realm
Overview The Kubera universe includes multiple realms, including the god realm, the sura realm, and the human realm. Prior to the Cataclysm, suras mostly inhabited either the sura realm or the human realm: * The Ananta clan's stronghold was located in the sura realm. * According to Currygom's side novel the finite, the stronghold of the Vritra clan is also located in the sura realm. * The stronghold of the Gandharva clan, however, was located in the human realm, on planet Carte. * The stronghold of the Yaksha clan was also located in the human realm, on planet Isholy. Following the events of the Cataclysm, however, Vishnu forced all superior suras to relocate to the sura realm, while inferior suras remained in the human realm. Gods could no longer access the human realm without either a summoner or a means of opening a gate between realms, but they are still able to access the sura realm. Some humans were somehow also trapped in the sura realm after the confusion of the Cataclysm. There are a few remaining options to travel in-between the human and sura realms: * God Kubera is capable of opening a portal to the sura realm. He was also said to use his immense strength to jump into the human realm during the Cataclysm, though it may have been from the god realm. He has formed multiple gates between the human and sura realms so far, including: ** Multiple smaller gates through which various suras climbed through. ** A gate to call Sagara and her minions. ** A gate to call Samphati. ** He was also probably responsible for bringing Gandharva and Maruna to the human realm. * The Sword of Return also has a hidden function to open a gate to the sura realm. It requires a large amount of vigor, making the ability impossible to use for humans. Currently, aside from Yuta, most humans and suras are unaware of this function. * When Taraka had to return to the sura realm, a black portal formed behind her. ** It is unclear whether she was the one to form it, since Gandharva doesn't think she could possibly be in the human realm. ** She didn't return to the sura realm. Instead she remained in a void through which Kasak also passes through using the transcendental Crescent Gate. It is unclear whether this void is part of the sura realm or connected to it somehow, though other 5th-stage rakshasas are clearly unable to use Crescent Gate to travel through this location to get to the human realm. Characteristics The sura realm is a desolate and poisonous place. It is described as a huge, barren environment with a red and black sky and foul air capable of dissolving flesh. The gravity is so strong that ordinary people could have their bones broken. Despite the size, the landscape is monotonous, so it is easy to get lost. Because Vishnu's protection does not apply in the sura realm, suras who like to fight actually prefer their realm to the human realm. Superior suras have no need to suppress their powers, since this realm is much more stable and can withstand attacks that would otherwise cause massive destruction. In the sura realm, attacks that destroy several stars in the human realm only change the terrain slightly.the finite 2012, Epilogue Makara demonstrated this by shattering a mountain and explaining that the same attack would have destroyed a planet in the human realm. Notable Events Although most suras suffered little from the transition to the sura realm, the Gandharva clan was severely crippled because of their vulnerability to the toxic atmosphere, causing many younger and weaker upanis and rakshasas to die. In order to ensure the survival of his clan, Gandharva maintained an area of 'purification' with a boundary of ice, and did so for several years following, although the process resulted in a constant drain on his health. In spite of this sanctuary, the other suras of his clan weakened over time. This eventually led to the Taraka clan's attack on the Gandharva clan's stronghold, leading to Gandharva's attempt to create an ocean in the realm. The events that transpired afterward are currently unclear, but it led to Gandharva's arrival in the human realm and the current fate of his clan. In the year D500, the battle that resulted in the death of Ananta also took place in the sura realm, a war which involved both the gods and all the sura clans besides Gandharva, although Taksaka of the Vritra clan merely watched the battle unfold. Places *Garuda Clan stronghold Ananta-Nastika-King-of-Ananta-Clan.png|sura realm, Ananta and the Ananta clan stronghold 1-38 resting place of ocean depths purification.png|sura realm, Gandharva clan stronghold ) Nest.png|sura realm, Taksaka's nest References Category:Index Category:Locations